The Sleeping Campione
by Azonic George
Summary: After his battle against a deity, Godou was cursed to sleep for hundreds of years. When he woke up, there's a god wanting to be defeated and two girls trying to tell him something... and why are those people trapped on a box? AU
1. Chapter 1

Two opponents stood in a torn battlefield.

The land was ravaged and its soil became dead. The surroundings were turned into ice while fire kept escaping from the cracked ground as if it was a volcano. In the skies, lightning kept flashing while giant hails of ice descended into the land.

If one were to see this scene, they would define it as hell. However, for the two enemies, this will be the resting place for one of them.

From the side, a boy no older than fifteen stood. His messy black hair was obscuring his cold grey eyes. His body was bloodied and numerous wounds from all sizes were visible on his torso. His build wasn't that impressive. His limbs weren't that muscular, and he stood in an average height.

In front of him, a woman with luscious blonde hair and white skin kneeled on the ground. Her right arm was severed and parts of her body were burned. Her chest had a hole on it as if it was pierced by something very sharp. However, despite her status, there was a large grin plastered in her face. It showed her unnatural beauty and malevolent personality.

"Fufu, even though thou hath slayeth one, the curse would still take effect. Tis' mutual defeat, is this not?"

Even though there was a large hole on her chest, the woman still spoke with a melodic captivating voice. In front of her, the black haired boy glared with his stone-gray eyes. His Authority activated and the woman and her surroundings turned into stone. However, being a deity, even though weakened, the power of the boy's Authority still took time to affect her.

"Fufufu, thou art showing an excellent expression on anger! Art thou angered for thou will not rest on thy beloved homeland?"

The woman asked with an evil smirk, in response, the young boy sneered and continued his glare.

"Idiot, who would think of that? If I were to die, I want it to be peaceful, without a single deity present. I am merely annoyed for the fact that I chased you into this unknown land, and because of that, I will end up sleeping here from an unknown amount of time! Really, even though I became a god-slayer for only a year, I've caught their lack of common sense... I should've just let you run around..."

Hearing the boy's complaints, the goddess laughed. Her lower body being turned into stone.

"Amusing as always. That is the reason why one took interest in thee, Kusanagi Godou. Thou act like thou art not from this era! An existence that is different from the god-slayer from this era! That's why... enjoy thy sleep. Once thee waketh up, thou will see how the world hath changed! If fate allowest for us to meet again, let us rejoice and throw a feast or share another passionate battle!"

The boy frowned as he felt the effect of the curse taking place. His vision was becoming blurry and his eyelids felt heavy.

"Tsk. I wouldn't want to see you in the future. Anyway... the curse is taking its place... I feel like this is the same as dying... except that I will still wake up. Heh... even if I die... Fenghua's flames... will still... revive me... what a... troublesome... power..."

The boy spoke, but his halfway words became slow and weak, as if he was forcing himself to wake up.

In that moment, Kusanagi Godou closed his eyes. Entering a slumber with no definite time where he will wake up.

Seeing the boy's lack of movements, the goddess smiled as she forced her remaining arm to move.

"Kusanagi Godou, one prayest for our meeting again, but for now, we must part. The Harp's power will only last for a few hundred years. By that time, thou will encounter humans that may accept thy strange behavior..."

Waving her remaining arm, the land began to form, enveloping the Sleeping King and burying him in the earthen catacomb.

* * *

**[From the section about Kusanagi Godou, The Sleeping King, Witenagemot Mage Dictionary]**

Although named Kusanagi, he doesn't have any relations from the Divine Sword, [Kusanagi no Tsurugi].

Born from in the late seventeenth century in an ancient noble family, he rebelled from his family's inhuman ways of using soldiers. Because of that, his family exiled him and removed his real name. After leaving his family, he called himself Kusanagi Godou. The boy lived his life happily by traveling by himself around Japan, even though he struggles daily just to feed himself, he enjoyed seeing the peaceful life of other citizens.

After three years of living by himself, Kusanagi Godou met and battled a deity. Successfully slaying it with his mundane knowledge in magic, gaining the title of a Campione.

Campione are those who seized a portion of the Authorities from the god they murdered. They are feared existences whom magi called Kings.

At the age of fourteen, he became the youngest Campione ever recorded in history.

During those times, Kusanagi Godou continued his life and wandered around the world, using his Authority to travel. In those times, he met a few gods and Campiones, battling them, and succeeding every time. He became a hero to some, while others viewed him as a walking disaster.

Some time later, a deity attacked Japan and attracted the attention of the one year old Campione. They dueled for many days, running around the world where they ended the fight somewhere in northern Europe.

Although he became victorious in the end, Kusanagi Godou succumed into a curse that placed him into a slumber with indefinite time. The deity that he battled used the remnants of his power to create a catacomb.

Until now, the catacomb remained hidden. The young King who lived as a Campione for only a year still continued to sleep until this time.

Because Kusanagi Godou lived before Witenagemot was even established, the complete information about his Authorities are still not confirmed and there may be many of them. Using the excerpts from earlier times, the powers that he gained through his travels are listed below.

**[Zenith Tempest]** his first Authority from an unknown god. It gives him the power to control weathers and use its elemental attributes into the fullest. It was said that he mastered this Authority and rode the winds to travel across the world.

**[Nemean body]** Gained from a Nemean Lion. It makes him impervious into any weapons, just like in the legends where the lion was defeated by Heracles' raw strength.

**[God's Strength]** Gained from the famous hero, Heracles whose strength could support the skies with his divine strength. This Authority gives him the power of ultimate strength.

**[Fenghua's Flames]** During his travel to China, Kusanagi Godou slew the phoenix, Fenghua and it have him the power of regeneration and ressurection. It also allows him to summon a legendary phoenix to burn his enemies with its powerful flames.

**[Serpent's gaze]** An Authority that he gained from the snake goddess, Medusa, also known as Athena. From the stories, Kusanagi Godou used it to petrify a sea because he wanted to try walking on it. Apparently, he dispelled it later whe he noticed that the fishermen are having troubles.

There are other Authorities recorded in history, but the princess of Witenagemot, Alice Louise of Navarre only picked these from the help of her spirit vision.

It is still uncertain, but the princess has declared that the Sleeping King's awakening is near.

* * *

The current situation in Italy can only be described as a catastrophe.

During the past few days, the heretic god recognized as Verethragna revived the Divine King, Melqart and dueled with him, resulting in a mutual defeat. However, after only a few days, they battled again and it ended up as Verethragna's victory.

The mages of Italy felt relieved when the battle was over. However, Verethragna continued to roam in the land, apparently searching for the sleeping Campione that was rumored to be buried underneath the lands of Sicily.

Sicily was the largest island in the Mediterranean. Like Sardinia, it was an autonomous region of Italy and a major producer of wine and olive oil. Also a major exporter of fresh fish and gelato; advertisements for these kinds of goods could be seen everywhere.

Palermo was a city that acted as the gateway to Sicily.

Historically, it had been the ancient capital famed for its harbor on the northwest part of Sicily. Once the capital of the Kingdom of Sicily, it was now the capital of the autonomous region of Sicily.

Currently. the Great Knight of Copper Black Cross, Erica Blandelli was in this city.

She had seen and battled on of the avatar of the God of Victory before. But no matter what she did, she was still forced to retreat because the power of the Divine Beast was too much for her. She doubted that even her uncle, Paolo Blandelli, will fair against an avatar of a god.

During the last days, she investigated all of the possibilities where the catacomb of the Sleeping King was located. She heard Verethragna saying to Melqart that he will find that King and battle him afterwards.

In the past years, it was also reported that Alexandre Gascoigne, the English Campione, also searched for the catacomb. However, it is unknown whether he succeeded or not.

The King of Swords, Salvatore Doni also tried to find the Sleeping Campione... but he ended up forgetting what he was finding in the first place.

"Erica Blandelli, what are you doing here?"

Erica turned her head back and saw her childhood friend standing with her usual blue and black uniform. Her silver-haired childhood friend was flawless in appearance and intellect, but lacked lady-like aspirations. She would make a good knight, a good wife and a good mother, but she would never become a flower of the court like a salon patroness.

"Oh Lily, did you came here because of the news as well?"

Erica asked as she smiled at her friend. In response, Liliana frowned and nodded slowly.

"Bronze Black Cross ordered me to investigate about the Sleeping King. They said that it would be useful if we can gain his support if we were to do a favor and wake him. But I reject the idea. There's no way to monopolize a Campione."

Liliana explained, Erica nodded while thinking of the worst possibilities if a Campione were to rampage.

"Then, won't you help me, Lily? I also want to find that Campione, if possible to report and inform him about Verethragna's Authorities. In exchange, I will ask him to not wreck havoc in this island."

Listening to her request, Liliana pondered for a moment.

"...Although working with a vixen like you is against my will... I find your request reasonable so I will join you. But don't think that I'm doing you a favor."

Erica smiled in her at response. "Oh Lily, why do you always turn me down? We're friends right?"

"...Please do not call me using such an intimate nickname. Furthermore, I don't recall being friends with a fox like you."

"Oh Lily, why are you so cold at me? I've always praised you directly, why are you always insulting me... This is why I say you are not lady-like."

The displeased Liliana immediately worsened her expression at Erica's criticism.

"Quiet! Rather than this, we should search for the Sleeping King! I don't need to talk with you about this!"

Erica chuckled at he friend's attitude. She will just never change. Once backed in a corner, she will just stutter about things and deny them like her life depended on it.

"Well then, the only clues that I have is that the sleeping Campione is located in Sicily. But I've narrowed the possibilities in areas that are located in the east. How about you Lily?"

Frowning, Liliana answered. "My Spirit Vision showed me an area... it looked like a cave with boulders on the entrace... that's the only thing that I've saw."

"I see... a cave as an entrance. How come that someone haven't seen it before? Anyway, let's go, the time for that lazy king to wake up is today!"

* * *

"Lily, I'm sure of it. This is the place where he is sleeping."

Erica mumbled as she and Liliana walked towards the cave. After seven days of searching, they've finally arrived in the place where the king was most likely sleeping. The last few days have been disastrous since Verethragna destroyed places just to search for this king. To make it worse, their king, Salvatore Doni was away, searching for something. If he were to return, it would take another three days,

"Yes, this place... it's definitely made out from an Authority. Perhaps the sleeping king made it to protect himself. Be on your guard Erica, it is most likely that he prepared some traps."

Liliana muttered as Erica stood near her. Both of their sword were gripped tightly.

The place were they exploring was a well built underground castle... There were halls and and different rooms, but there were no signs of anything, neither servants or familiars can be felt or seen. Most likely because no one has ever entered this place from the beginning

"Hey Lily... what are your thoughts about this King?" As they trek, Erica asked. "What if he's like King Salvatore..."

Hearing her question, Liliana shivered. If this King was indeed like Salvatore, they can only pray for a safe future.

"Well... legends say that he turned the seas into stone..."

"That doesn't help... not one bit."

As the two of them journeyed inside the catacomb, Liliana suddenly stopped from walking. Her eyes glowing faintly as if she was being possessed. After another moment, she returned back into reality while staring at Erica with a tragic face.

"...He's here..."

* * *

**AN**

Hahahahaha! My first Campione! story has been published!

Yes, it's rushed for a purpose. I won't make a long chapter just to write how they will travel just to wake a sleeping hero. I plan this to wake Godou at the second chapter and make some backstory in the process. I'm still thinking for the identity of the goddess that placed Godou into sleep. Maybe it will be a deity with relations to dreams.

By the way... do you guys know the name of the harp that made Cerberus asleep?


	2. Chapter 2

"He's here..." Liliana muttered with a tragic expression. Erica immediately changed her expression into a serious one. There's no doubt that it was Verethragna, aside from them. he's the only one who's searching for the Sleeping King.

"Tsk! There's no other, way; Lily, let's follow him!"

Liliana stared incredulously at Erica. "Are you mad? This is a god we're talking about! If things got out of control we may get killed!"

"Of course I know that!" Erica replied. "If Lord Verethragna doesn't listen, then we'll have no choice but to flee. Besides, aren't you curious about this Campione? It was said that he's on the same age as us."

Liliana scoffed. "Yeah, 320 years ago. Maybe he became old like Marquis Voban. A god-slayer who spent most of his life sleeping... I feel that this could be a great idea for a new novel..." She began to mutter things that are irrelevant in their current situation.

"Anyway, let's go Lily! I remember that the princess of Witenagemot predicted that a disaster will happen when the Sleeping King is awakened. If the battle is the tragedy, then let us try our best to prevent it!"

"The disaster...? Indeed, it was predicted that it will happen. So this is the princess meant?" Liliana voiced.

"As much as I want to know about that, we have a current situation on our hands Lily." Erica reminded while tapping Cuore di Leon in her hand. "We need to convice Lord Verethragna to stop or delay the battle at least."

Liliana nodded at her words. She was a little surpised since Erica was serious, maybe it was because this was a life or death situation, because a god was involved it's possible for it to end tragically... for them anyway.

The two of them followed where the flow of power was coming from. They were a little curious since there were no traps whatsoever in the place. Even though it was hidden, the chance of someone breaking in is not impossible. If that happens, then it would be an easy task to assassinate the Campione.

As much as how it ridiculous it sounds, there may be a possibility to succeed in assassinating a sleeping Devil King. Even though they are impossible to kill for normal humans, if the Campione is unaware, then there may be some chance.

However, such a thing can be still hard to accomplish. Aside from the fact that the Campione's instinct may wake him up, his Authority may also activated by itself to eliminate the attacker. Also, no one's dumb enough to try such a thing.

A Campione is a being that managed to slay a god after all. If they can be easily killed when they're asleep... it would be more idiotic than a human killing a god.

"Over there Lily! Let's follow the holes that were made by him!" Erica and Liliana ran while entering various rooms from the maze-like catacomb. Each room were in the size of 10 meters, all of them were empty and there were no doors placed.

As they arrived at the place, they saw the back of a black haired youth wearing a coat that was from the oasis. The youth was the Heretic God, Verethragna, currently, he was staring at the end of the room where a throne was placed.

Sitting on the throne was a figure of a boy with black hair. His eyes were obscured by his hair, however it is most likely closed. His body was leaning in the solid throne for support and it seems like he hadn't even moved from his slumber. The clothes that he was wearing was the same as those the Japanese wears during a festival or occasion. Despite being asleep for how many long years, his looks were still youthful, he didn't even aged by a little during those time.

"Lord Verethragna! Are you going to wake up the King?!" Erica yelled, making her presence known to the war god.

Verethragna turned his head back and smiled, recognizing Erica's face. "Ah, thou art the lass who watched mine fight with Melqart! So thy hath followed me along with thy friend." It was rare for a god to recognize a human. However, Erica has interfered with Verethragna's plans and met him three times, so the war god recognized the blonde-haired knight. "Indeed, I intend to wake up the god-slayer! He shalt providest me with a satisfying battle!"

Erica bit her lower lip. The war god's words carried determination and she knows that the fight will be inevitable. However, if she could just delay the fight by even a night, it was enough to inform the god-slayer about Verethragna's abilities and powers.

"Lord Verethragna! Do just desire to fight the King in full power?!" Erica yelled, earning the god's curious stare.

"Of course! 'Tis meaningless to fight someone with handicap, such a thing will disgrace mine power!" The war god declared, his smile not faltering even a bit. For a god like him, fighting someone whose weakened is a waste of time. However, Erica can take this chance to make things go in her way.

"If that's what your highness desire, then why challenge the King after a recent awakening?!" Erica asked again. Verethragna erased the smile on his face, replacing it with a curious expression while gesturing Erica to continue her words.

Erica suppressed to grin mischievously. Her plan was going to work if she play it well. "Think of it your highness! The King has been sleeping for more than 300 years! When he wakes up, he will need to regain his energy and senses after a long slumber! That means that he cannot fight in full power in the next few days!" She declared, making her point.

"Hmmm," Verethragna pondered. "Thou art correct, lass. This god-slayer hath been asleep for such a long time. Surely his senses will become disturbed and not to mention that he would not be able to adjust in the current world... he may need some time..."

Liliana just stared blankly at Erica who was able to deceive a god. She was truly a fox in the form of human. However it was a fortunate event that Verethragna started to ponder. Maybe her plan could work after all and maybe they will able to live after this encounter.

"Then 'tis decided!" Verethragna declared, his voice echoing inside the catacomb. "I shalt wake the god-slayer and give him time to preparest for our battle! Lass, for thy concern towards our battle, I will entrust the taking care of the god-slayer in thy hands! Be surest to make him prepared for combat!" He ordered Erica who smiled like a devil in response.

"I will be sure to do that, Lord Verethragna." Erica said in a voice loud enough to be heard by the war god.

"Then 'tis time to wake up the god slayer." Verethragna muttered as he turned towards the figure of the sleeping King. Fully exposing his back towards Liliana and Erica. It was a sign that he didn't viewed any of them as a threat to him.

"I now decree in mine name, goddess of sleep, Caer Ibormeith."

The youth spoke in gentle tone as a golden sword materialized on his hands. Erica and Liliana watched intently, the name of the last deity that the Sleeping King fought was now exposed. It was the Irish goddess of sleep and dreams.

"Fearest me and quickly dimissest thyself, Caer Ibormeith. For I am the one who shalt defeat all obstacles, whether the mighty or the unjust, neither can conquer me."

Suddenly, the number of lights increased- shining with golden splendor were ten, twenty spheres of light. Close a hundred were flying around the sleeping figure of the King. The green barrier protecting the body of the sleeper were fading slowly.

"Speech is light. Spell words art light. So light and spell words, becomest mine sword, form into mine blade!"

The ancient Persian war god, the protector serving the god of light, Mithra. Called the protector of light in western Asia, he had the same origins as Indra, the thunder god in India. He has been mistaken as Heracles by some. He is a god without the distinction of being oriental or occidental, the ultimate war god that carries victory.

Verethragna was surrounded by vast amount of light, giving off a spectacular radiance.

"I recognize thee, Caer Ibormeith. Thou art the daughter of Prince Ethal Anbuail of Sid Uamuin in Connacht. Every alternate Samhain thou wouldst change into a swan, in which form thou wouldst remain for a year before becoming human again the following Samhain; thou art a goddess that represent swans!"

As Verethragna spoke, the dancing lights multiplied intensely.

"Thou wouldst turn into a swan, singing to put everyone into sleep for three days and three nights! However, thou used an item from another god with aa similar power to intensify the curse bestowed upon this god-slayer! I, Verethragna, am the sword- the hero of might, purges thy curse in this King! God-slayer that sleepest for hundreds of years, 'tis time for thy awakening!"

As Verethragna yelled, the light coming from the swords seemed to surpass the sun's brightness.

The barrier created by the goddess, Caer Ibormeith disappeared as the curse place upon Godou gradually faded. Verethragna smirked as he raised the hand holding the golden sword.

"Erica... is this the power of the golden sword...?" Liliana asked. The power to severe other deities Authority can prove to be the strongest weapon. If Verethragna has this, it would be harder to defeat him.

"Yes... The golden sword's new form actually consists of the spell words for severing a god's power... but for it to even work against a curse..." Erica muttered blankly as she observed the figure of the Sleeping King.

"Yes, I could feel it. Thy hath finally awaken, god-slayer." Verethragna voiced as he looked at the god-slayer.

Sounds of breathing can be heard in the silent room, it became steadier after a few seconds. Godou's hand twitched a little before it became clenched. Liliana and Erica watched cautiously as the Sleeping King began to stir lightly.

"...fin..ally..."

The figured let out a sound, though it seemed like his voice was strained. He opened his gray-colored eyes and inspected his surrounding. Upon seeing the smirking youth, his body naturally entered fighting mode, but instead of jumping and beating the life out of the deity, he slowly stood up from the throne and...

Began to stretch his body...

Sounds of creaking bones can be heard as the god-slayer moved his body. Because he hadn't moved in the slightest during his sleep, it was normal for his bones to be stuck on place.

After a few moments of testing his body, Godou looked the figure of Verethragna.

"You're the one who removed the curse right?" He asked. "Know that I won't thank you. After all, by doing this, I bet that you're thinking of something stupid like battling me to repay you from waking me up. Ah, so troublesome..." The god-slayer muttered as he spoke in a troubled yet exasperated tone.

"Indeed, 'twas I that wake thee, god-slayer. I wanteth to have a fight with thee; however, thou hath to get used in this modern era and get thy senses and power back to the fullest. I shalt give thee time, then let us fight to our hearts content!"

Verethragna declared his intentions. In response, the god-slayer only sighed while looking at the deity with half closed eyes. This reaction astonished the two knights, it was as if he was used to face troublesome peoples like Verethragna.

"Is that so...? What a typical god... hey, are those two there your subordinate gods... ? But they seem human."

Godou asked as he directed he stare towards the red and blue knight. However, the instant he stared at them, Erica and Liliana's legs began to turn into stone. Noticing this, Godou instantly closed his eyes while apologizing.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I haven't turned off my Authority! Don't worry though, I won't turn humans into stone."

He reassured as he re-opened his eyes, the color had changed into a normal black instead of dull gray. The two knight felt relieved and bowed down towards him while showing their gratitude.

Hearing them, Godou grumbled. "Not even a minute of being awake, and I've almost turned someone into stone...!"

Verethragna who didn't even bothered to gaze at the knights spoke. "Yes, thou will be helped by these humans to adjust in this time. 'Tis up to thee whether thou wouldst take their chastity or slaughter them like the ants they are."

Hearing his words, Erica and Liliana gulped nervously. However, Godou sent them a look saying that he won't do such thing.

He then turned into Verethragna with narrowed eyes. "How generous of you... Although I don't like the way how you talk about humans..."

Verethragna shrugged, "Their existence is beneath mine, Thus, I wouldst treat them like ants. Humans treat ants like this, so I shalt do the same."

Godou sneered. "If you're complaining against how humans treat ants, then grant them your divine protection. Humans can't see ants because of their size, but I'm sure that you can see humans... if not, then go change your eyes. They're placed there for a reason you know?" He retorted with a rude tone.

"Ho, thou hath a sharp tongue boy!" Verethragna said. "However, 'tis time for me to leave. _The owl watches_! We shalt meetest again when 'tis time to battle!"

The war god declared as winds began to surround him. A few moments later, it turned into a gale and before Godou knew it, the war god's body was already gone from the spot. Godou clicked his tongue before turning his gaze back into the two knights.

"So... who are you two again...?"

Hearing him question them, Erica and Liliana kneel respectfully and introduced their selves.

"Erica Blandelli of the Copper Black Cross."

"Liliana Kranjcar of Bronze Black Cross."

Godou stared at them for a moment. "Kuh, troublesome last names... Can I call you two by your names? If that doesn't work, I'll just call you red and blue." He said as he inspected his surroundings, not remembering how he got inside of the place. _'Must be Caer's work...'_

"We prefer being called by our names." Erica said. "Also, we welcome you in this time, Lord Kusanagi."

Godou placed his hand on his chin. "Now, that you've mentioned it, what year is it anyway?" He asked.

"Lord Kusanagi, you're in the 21st century." Liliana muttered as she watched Godou's face to become pale.

"You've been asleep for almost 320 years, Lord Kusanagi," Erica muttered, enjoying Godou's terrified expression.

"...Curse you Caer."

Godou muttered before he collapsed in the ground. Earning various reactions from the two knights

* * *

The hundreds of people around her were all frantically conducting repairs in the damaged entrance and the inner parts. No one noticed her move or even walk near the place. Not one of them realized that she was present.

Of course not.

She merely needed to think, 'I have no wish currently to recognise the chatterings of mortals.' With just that, ordinary people were unable to realise she was there. Even if they are magi, they won't notice a hair of her.

Her feet stepped on the rubble of the catacomb, her intuition told her; he hath finally awakened.

"The boy who hath slew one in the past."

She had been resurrected for almost two hundred years. Upon her revival, she immediately searched for the young god-slayer to have a conversation with him, to battle him once again, and to see the power of the mortal that killed her.

Yet her efforts gone unrewarded.

The one that she found was a king that was sleeping underneath the earth. His looks didn't changed from the years that has passed, he was also unaware of what was happening in his world. His fellow devil kings are all but dead, a new generation has started and only the devil king Aisha remains from the olden times.

Her hopes for meeting him was shattered. Yet she didn't leave, she remained on the island, guarding the catacomb from those who would dare to trespass it. She had prevented them from entering, be it a devil king or a human.

But aside from humans, only one god-slayer managed to find the catacomb, the god-slayer from the English land. However, they did not battle, for the god-slayer from the new generation wasn't interested to risk his life just to see the sleeping king.

Anyone who cannot rouse him from his slumber is forbidden to enter.

So, she patiently waited for centuries, silently guarding the resting place of her foe.

It was worth the wait, for she had traveled for thousands of years just to find a worthy enemy. Now that she found him, waiting a few hundred years is nothing. His awakening is near, she knows this much.

And finally, after 200 years of waiting, he finally awakened.

Because of the war god, Verethragna, the young god-slayer who spent most of his time sleeping, has finally awakened.

She was the one who told the war god about his resting place after all. In exchange, Verethragna won't kill the god-slayer should Verethragna prevail against him. The war god agreed with her condition, he also restrained in fighting her. For her power was still incomplete, she was insignificant in the war god's sight.

She looked at the catacomb for the last time. She had stayed in this place for far too long. But now, it was time for her to leave, the one that she was guarding has finally returned into the surface world.

After his battle with the war god, she would reveal herself.

she had been waiting for two hundred years, a few days of more waiting cannot hurt.

* * *

The moment he opened his eyes, Godou found himself lying on a simple bed in a room surrounded by white walls. There was an odor of medicine, along the bare white wall was a practical-looking sideboard.

He raised his eyebrow while inspecting the strange room. This wasn't made from woods but fine and smooth stone. During his time, there were nothing like this. The bed that he was lying on was also very comfortable, furthermore, what was that transparent object that was placed in the window?

"Err..."

Godou found himself unable to say anything. He doesn't know what to do and he has no idea where he was.

Without noticing that his clothes had been replaced, Godou got off the bed and started inspecting the items that were in the room. On the wall there was a round object with moving hands pointing at unknown letters or numbers. The transparent thing was more like of a solid water and somehow, the white thing on the ceiling was giving off light and can be turned off when pressing the white rectangular object on the wall.

"...Great... I'm like a monkey being separated from the jungle for the first time..."

He muttered as he continued to check his surroundings. He was fascinated and curious to the things that were created during the time when he was sleeping. However, he was frustrated because he doesn't know what they can do or what they are meant for.

His stomach grumbled, probably requiring sustenance to appease it for over 300 years of not digesting anything. Godou turned his gaze on the basket full of fruits on the table. He ate some recognizable fruits while he also tasted the unfamiliar ones. But the hunger he was feeling wasn't sated at all. He'll make sure to eat something later.

The next thing he did was inspect that clothes that he was wearing. He hadn't seen this kind of clothing before so he guessed that they were modern clothes.

"Still... I can't believe that I've been asleep for 320 years. This is so ridiculous that it's not even funny."

Sitting back in the bed, Godou searched his memories. Right now, there was no one that he recognized. Maybe some of the old god-slayers are still alive, he would need to meet them for some chat. Then, maybe some gods that he had slew are revived... he doesn't plan on meeting them. Not a chance.

The goddess, Caer, Godou wondered if the deity had revived. But if she did, shouldn't she be the one who will most likely wake him up? Nah, it would be better if she's dead, he doesn't want to see the culprit for his long sleep.

Sighing to himself, Godou noticed a small rectangular object placed beside the basket of fruits. There were many colorful soft things on the surface. Thinking that this shouldn't be dangerous, Godou randomly pushed a button. He continued for a few times before a sudden sound broke his musings.

Nervously, he turned towards the source of the sound. It was a box object that has people inside it.

Godou blinked his eyes repeatedly before looking at the contraption. There were some people inside it, doing various things... are they cooking? They must be, because those are foods and they have knives.

With opened mouth, Godou walked closer towards the unknown thing and began to examine it. It must be a thing that sends images, because the people cannot hear nor see him. He also can't touch them.

"...What do you think he's doing..."

"...Isn't it obvious? He's clearly inspecting the things that weren't present during his time..."

"...How amusing...I thought for a moment that he will yell while checking the television... do you think we should let him do as he please...?"

"...I don't think think so..."

Godou heard feminine voice from the outside. He blushed in embarrassment from being caught while inpecting the strange item. It was a good thing that his back was facing them. He coughed a few times before turning into the door.

"Miss Erica, Miss Liliana, you can stop watching me you know?"

Godou muttered with a stern glare. The door opened ans the two knigts entered while laughing awkwardly. The silver haired knight was averting her gaze while the blonde-haired was staring at Godou with light amusement.

"I have a lot of questions in mind. However, that can wait. Right now I currently feel extreme hunger, can I request to eat?"

He asked in a polite tone. The two knights blinked repeatedly while nodding. It was rare for a Campione to be so polite. Then again, he lived in the earlier centuries.

"Of course, let us lead you in a nearby restaurant."

"Years of sleep must be a part of that hunger."

As the two lead the way out of the room, Godou followed, his eyes wandering around his surroundings. Even though he was quite surprised to see a small place that can move up and down between floors, he only showed a look of curiosity. He didn't bother asking the two knights to prevent further embarrassment.

There was a lot of things that were new to his sight, he remained silent while checking them with mere sight. He knew that he will get used into this sooner or later. He had to, for the sake of living in this modern era, he needs to learn about these things.

When they arrived outside, Godou took a moment to admire his surroundings. It was currently nighttime yet there were so many lights coming from many establishments. There were moving objects with people inside them, furthermore, there were flying objects in the sky!

A smile found its way on his face as he stared at the creations that the modern people made.

"...How amusing. To think that the world has progressed so far..."

He muttered with a little excitement on his voice. His outer expression didn't show much, but inside, his heart was pounding so fast with excitement.

"The world has changed drastically during your sleep."

The silver-haired knight muttered. She was occasionally sending glances at Godou, checking his reaction and expressions. The blonde knight however, was a little upset at how Godou was acting maturely.

"Indeed it has. It's really amazing. Maybe this era isn't half bad."

Godou's smile became wide, unconsciously attracting gazes from young females around them. Even though he lived in early times, Godou's looks were perfectly fitted in this era. His black hair was reaching his neck while his facial features can also be described as handsome. In terms of good looks, he won't lose to deities or models.

Currently he was wearing black jeans with a white long sleeve. It was fashionable yet conservative.

Some minutes later, the three of them arrived at a local Chinese restaurant. There were few patrons for this shop specializes in spicy food and the time is Summer. Eating spicy foods in a hot season isn't preferred by many people.

Plates upon plates was stacked as Godou continued to eat.

Erica and Liliana watched in amazement as the recently awakened devil king ate the most spiciest food in this restaurant without any pause. He wasn't even stopping for a drink, and it seems that the more he eats the spicy abomination, the more he gets addicted to its taste.

Both of the knights didn't even managed to finish half of the food. Erica who prided herself in devouring foods no matter what the taste, cannot even take another bite. While Liliana cannot bear such spicy foods. However, the devil king ate like it was a lukewarm soup.

"This kind of endurance... there's no doubt that he's a devil...!"

"H-how can he eat that _thing_...!?"

As the two astounded knights continued to watch the recently awakened king, the owner of the shop huffed his chest. Proud that an Asian brother understood the true taste of the fearsome mapo tofu.

After so many plates of boiling, spicy, oily, red, spicy foods, Godou was finally satisfied and left the restaurant. Erica and Liliana followed him stroll while sending a gaze of admiration.

"Ah, the food there was great, Probably the most memorable food that I've tasted..."

He muttered with a refreshing smile. There were no hints that he just ate a fearsome spicy food.

"Hm, I want to explore this land by the skies. But I guess that I should worry about that god first, do you ladies happen to know his identity?"

While strolling casually, the ancient king asked a serious question. Liliana and Erica's expression grew serious.

"Lord Kusanagi, if I may request, please abstain from talking about that subject in public. Unlike in your time, in this era, we tend to hide the existence of magic to the public." Liliana automatically reprimanded before stopping and realizing what she just said; without a word, she immediately kneel in the road. "I deeply apologize! If I have offended your honor, please take my life as the prize!"

"..." Godou looked at Liliana with a wry smile while Erica sighed and shook her head. Many people were looking at their direction, and it was embarrassing. "Is she always like that...?" Godou asked the blonde knight.

"Unfortunately..." Erica replied.

He coughed a few times before saying something. "He-hey, it's fine, don't do something like that in public. It may result in some misunderstanding. Please stand up, Liliana-san..." He took a few steps back as the silver haired woman said something that he can't clearly understand.

"Anyway," Godou started as he began to walk, ignoring the gazes that were being sent in his direction. It was natural because he was being accompanied by silver and blonde-haired beauties. Although he was used to it. "Let's talk about it later. I do want to do some sightseeing."

The red and blue knight nodded at the request of the devil king, not that they really mind.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Godou was currently staying on a room in a hotel. Along with the two knights, he explored many places in in the land. Using his Authorithy to travel in wind, he visited so many familiar places like the Colosseum, Castella Sforzesco and other landmarks. Unfortunately, not all of the ancient places remained as they were in the past.

He also witnessed technology that he can't imagine. Humans in this age can live more comfortably and convenient unlike his time.

"I see; so he's the Persian war god of victory, that alone is a problem. But based on your knowledge, his Authorities are also troublesome. Especially the [Sword]"

Godou muttered, he was discussing the topic about the Heretic God with Erica, who have seen his battle with Melqart. It seems that has multiple powers but the most troublesome are the [Stallion] that can burn and perish even a Divine King. The [Ram] that can resurrect him, the [Goat] that allows him to use lightning in the same level as Godou. But the most troublesome was the [Sword] that can sever an Authority.

"He was the one woke me up with the [Sword]. That means that he already knew Caer, my newest Authority will not work of him. However, what if I combine these powers? Is he able to sever two or three Authority ar once?"

Responding to hiis questuon was Erica. "It is possible. Verethragna severed Melqarts clubs that was also imbued with the power of Kothar-wa-Khasis. Although his powers were drained. Also, he is not able to use two Authority at once."

"That's good... wait, facing gods were never good, what a I saying?" Godou muttered to himself, cursing his battle-loving nature. Even though he accepted that it was a trait of him, he never really got used to it.

"Lord Kusanagi, it really seems that you're used to dealing with existence like gods." Erica stated, clearly wanting to know about this part of him. Liliana reprimanded her bet she too, also looked like she was interested to know.

"Hm, although I hate to admit it. Indeed, I have gotten used to deal with troublesome people. During my travels, I've met a lot of different peoples. Let's say that I learned how to handle different kind of persons, god-slayers and gods included.

"So it seems," Erica said with a smile. "You're also taking this 'waking up in the future' rather well. It also seems that you're enjoying yourself." She remarked.

Godou laughed lightly. "Well, I am quite surprised to find that I am in the future. But this time isn't so bad, I guess I just can't live in the past... unless Madam Aisha's still alive."

"Hm, but what will you do after this crisis?" This time Liliana asked. "Will you stay in Europe or perhaps find a way to reverse time? Will you find and killa god that concerns time?"

"Of course not! One god-slayer messing with time is more than enough! That kind of power will be troublesome!" Godou reflexively refused. The very idea of him time traveling was not good. Such a troublesome power will only make more gods chase him. "Ahem, anyway, I'll go back to my land of course. Maybe travel again or seclude myself whatsoever. If a someone rubs me in the wrong way, a little fight would be nice... please forget the last statement."

"Anyway, it's rather late. Let us continue this conversation tomorrow." Godou stated, noticing the two knight's fatigue. Traveling in the skies isn't normal and will take stress on the body, Godou also experienced side-effects like fatigue when he was beginning.

"Then we shall retire for the night," Liliana nodded. "If you wish something please contact us by releasing small torrents of magical energy. We will try our best to comply. We wish youa good night, Kusanagi Godou." She added as she and Erica left the room.

"Yes, goodnight." Godou replied.

As the two left his room, Godou moved his gaze into his hands, gripping it tightly. He stood up from his seat and head towards the window.

"Alright, time to test these old bones. I just hope that I won't cause any trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Athena was currently doing her newest hobby, and that is stalking her favorite god-slayer.

From what she saw, the _not_ sleeping king was testing his Authorities in the middle of the night, in this unknown land. Probably because he doesn't want to invlolve innocent lives like he always said in the past. She found it amusing that the god-slayer had not change his views even though he was more than 320 years old. Then again, he spent his 320 years sleeping underground, unaware of the current happenings in the world above.

She recognized a few of them, his favorite and most powerful Authority lies on the weather. He can control and use the elements into their fullest power. Athena remembered the trouble that it brought her during their battle many centuries ago. There was also the familiar fire bird that burn everything that it touches, including itself. She faintly remembers how the fire bird will ignore its master while it was busy burning everything on its surroundings.

She didn't remember him having divine strength back then, so it was most likely that he gained it from another deity. Her wisdom tells her that his power came from a deity of the same origin as her. She can only remember the three prime gods and a heroic demi-god who can grant an Authority like divine strength. His gaze of petrification wasn't at full control yet, so whenever he uses it, large areas were turn into stone. He cannot focus it into just one target, he can only use it against large scales.

Then there was this new power that he gained from Caer Ibormeith. It was not combat related power but she guessed that it will be useful to some degree. This should be expected since the one he fought was a goddess who relied on trickery rather than power. The same goddess which made her wait for so long; she suppressed the anger that was forming, should that goddess be revived, she won't let her near the god-slayer. He already had enough sleep for a lifetime.

Strangely, she can sense lingering power of a lion from the boy's body. She remembered that she was the third deity that he killed, but seeing it now, he had managed to kill another three more during her resurrecting state.

The current question running on her mind was the possibility of his victory against Verethragna. The arrogant war god have gave him enough time, but there was another reason for such magnanimity. Verethragna was also recuperating his strength from the latest battle with King Melqart.

If she were to battle the war god, she would definitely lose. Especially since her current state was not complete, thus, she cannot prevent the battle between the god-slayer and the Persian war god. She can only trust that the war god will keep his promise should he win against the boy.

But a part of her was confident that the god-slayer will prevail. Even if he had slept for so many years, his battle instinct didn't degraded over the centuries and furthermore, he was the one who defeated her, in full power.

She'd be damned if he gets slain by someone else's hands.

That's why, she'll continue to watch him for now. Offering her assistance until her power returns, and their rematch shall begin.

Thus, the goddess of wisdom continued to stalk...err... observe. Whatever the reader wants to believe.

* * *

Kusanagi Godou was not very happy at the moment.

The main reason was because he used the **[Serpent's Gaze]**. He was only planning to target a wild fox, but it resulted in having half of the island being turned into stone. He was a little thankful that he went in an unhabited island in the first place. Because if he remained in the city that was full of people, he was sure that he cannot aplogize to each and every one of them. That girl in blue did say that magic in this era was kept secret, and he will reveal it to the rest of the world because of his lack of control.

To make it simply, this Authority cannot be used on a single target. Its power is more suitable for turning an entire area into a stone.

His control over the weather was still perfect and not to mention as disastrous as ever. His body likewise can still use the **[Nemean Body]**, the ability that makes him impervious to weapons. Against gods and god-slayers it cannot work to the fullest, but it can, however, reduce the damage received from weapons.

While his divine strength can be used freely, it also has a downside, he cannot completely control its full power, and if he forced his body, it may break. The Authority of **[God's Strength]** is absolute. Even if his body was different from humans and similar to gods, his muscles cannot use all of those strength. To use it masterfully, he will most likely rely on an avatar.

Speaking of avatar, there's the avatar of Fenghua who's still as disobedient as ever. It will only listen to him when he is ordering it to burn anything, something that it enjoyed doing. Godou was not surprised, his Phoenix was a pyromaniac that set itself in fire after all.

Lastly, his Authority gained from the troublesome goddess. It was not that helpful in battle against deities, but he guess that it was a blessing that it wasn't destructive. However, it was an Authority, which means that it was still troublesome. The power that Caer gave him has the ability to put anyone into sleep and trap them in a ruin-like puzzle inside their head. The difficulty can range from hard to impossible, traps can be placed on the dream and should the victim gets damage, it will reflect on the victims real physical body. It was basically trapping people into a nightmare.

**[Dream of Demise] **can have a time limit. Should the victim fails to fulfill the requirement in the required time, the victim will be trapped there forever until their physical body dies or their subconscious dies first inside. Unless Godou deactivates the effect of the Authority, it will continue. Although it can be a scary power, it also can serve as a harmless punishment. He can simply trap the person in a dream with no traps, requirements and life-risking situations. He guessed that it can be useful to deal with Divine Beasts and those stubborn magi who keeps challenging existences like god-slayers.

During his time, a lot were scared while some were dumb enough to challenge him. He usually shows them how outclassed they were so no one would have the strange idea of imitating those who challenge him. However, some of them were despicable and arrogant peoples who were cowards who have the gall to sacrifice innocent lives to gather temporary power from devils and such. Those people were considered lucky for Godou didn't go as far as killing them, he only amputated an arm or two before leaving them into a magic association, to face their more severe punishment.

That's one of the reasons why he liked to travel. He wants to be in a place where people ACTUALLY use their common sense and avoid disasters such as him. As a god-slayer, he knew that wherever he goes, disasters will follow; sooner or later, a god will involve innocents and if he was lucky, only a thousand will die. Thus, during his time, he never had any companion or such, he was scared that if he became too attached to anyone, it can be used as a weakness to decide what's right or wrong. Or worse, they may actually die during his travels and battles.

Godou sighed, he woke up in a new era but none of his worries disappeared. Instead, they even doubled. First the war god of the ever changing forms, then adjusting into the current timeline. Dealing with more gods to come in the future, learning new things to not look ignorant, controlling himself to not travel daily using wind. The blue knight said that there were devices which can detect flying objects thus it would be better if he travel as inconspicuous as possible.

He released another sigh, it became a habit for him to travel while using his favorite Authority. It would take some time before he gets used in using modern machines. Strangely, the ideas seemed fine with him, as if he can live with them.

"Must be a god-slayer's ability to adapt in anything."

After reversing the effects of his petrifying gaze, Godou activated his favorite Authority and used the wind to return in the place where he was currently staying. He noticed a few magi that saw him, but he only ignored them. They won't be able to do anything much, and only those with magic abilities can see him traveling so high. He was a little surprised to see that many establishments were still active during nighttime.

* * *

During the time when the god-slayer was testing his Authorities, Erica was having her own troubles.

Even though it was already past midnight, she was still awake. It has been her hobby to watch kung-fu movies starring people like Jackie Chan and Chow Yun Fat. Because of this movies, she fails to get early sleep, thus it result in her, waking up in afternoon.

Currently, Erica was watching Rush Hour when her phone rang. She used her hand to feel where her cellphone was, unable to avert her gaze at the movie that she was watching. Even though the remote was in the table in front of her, she was too lazy to reach for it. She'd rather spend minutes by trying to locate where the noisy phone was.

After a few moments, she finally found her phone, lying next to the remote...

**[Subject: Important news]**

**[Sender: Clarens]**

**[Body: An island a few miles south from your current location has been turned into stone. Reports says that a Divine Beast was also spotted. Furthermore, it seems like a black haired teen was involved, if you can, please investigate it. If you need reinforcments, me and Genaro are available.]**

After spending a few seconds to read the message, Erica's eyes widened. An Island, petrified, in addition with the appearance of a Divine Beast, there's only one reason for those two things to happen at once.

"That ancient delinquent!"

Without any care for the movie, Erica dressed herself and rushed out of her room to visit Liliana's, cellphone on her hands.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Upon arriving in front of her door, Erica knocked as loudly as she can. It was a good thing that the place they were currently staying was made for magicians from all organizations. The floor that they are in are especially reserved for magic-awared people.

"Ha~ whuz ish iiiit...?"

After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing Liliana Kranjcar in a white and blue pajamas. Her eyes were still drowsy and there was a small drool escaping from the side of her mouth. In an instant, Erica used her cellphone to take a picture of the cute and newly awakened Liliana. For blackmail purposes, she needed this.

Liliana, realizing that Erica just took a picture of her in pajamas immediately regained her sense of rationality. Her eyes twitched as her face turned red from embarassment and anger. _Great, now she has my novels and a picture!_

"Erica, what is the meaning of this!? Did you specifically wake me up just to do this prank!?"

Liliana roared. Erica smiled like a devil before returning the phone into her pocket. She coughed a few times before showing a serious expression.

"Godou left and apparently turned an island into stone. In addition, he may have summoned a Divine Beast."

Liliana stopped her protest when she heard what Erica said. She didn't bother to change clothes and immediately bolted out of her room. Erica followed, taking off her phone and taking as much picture as she can.

But she was really worried, a Campione rampaging was too dangerous. Now that he had turned an island into a stone, it must be serious. Either he was fighting a god or something powerful enough to make him use his Authority. Although she only spent a few hours with the boy, she grasped that he was not the kind of person who would not use his Authority recklessly. Especially if it causes trouble to many people.

Just when they were about to head out, the elevator arrived in their floor. As if destined by fate, when the elevator opened, it revealed the figure of the boy that she was just thinking about.

"Erm... Hi...?" The God-slayer greeted in a clumsy manner.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Liliana started as she rubbed her forehead. "You traveled in an uninhibited island to try if your Authorities are still the same. You summoned a Divine Beast, lifted gigantic boulders, then you saw a fox and tried to turn it into stone. However, you can't control you Authority and it resulted in half of the island being turned into stone?" She asked, reconfirming if she understood Godou's explanation.

"Well, that's all of it." Godou replied with a weak smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you an idiot!?" Liliana yelled, before realizing what she said. "I apologize for the rude tone. If I offended you in any manner, please for give me." She bowed and apologized.

"Nah, you're right, I did go too far. No need to apologize." Godou reasoned as the blue knight stopped bowing.

"Sigh... To think that's it was only like that..." Erica said, a little relieved that no disasters were to happen. Still what he did caused a major panic in many associations. By now, they must've discovered that the sleeping king was already awake and doing as he pleases. _Just great, now they will send more Knights to keep an eye on him. Things will get messy._ "So how did it go? Can you still fight... no please forget the question, a Campione not being able to fight is a ridiculous idea."

"I agree with that." Godou unconsciously replied. "Well... as you know, I tried to use all of my powers. Unfortunately, all of them are working." He sighed once again, thinking how ridiculous his body was. "Anyway, since the trouble has been resolved, I would like to be alone now. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. Let's talk again when the sun rises."

The red blue knights nodded and left the room silently, leaving the god-slayer.

"It's good that there wasn't any danger. However, the Kusanagi Godou has already proved that he, like all the Campione, is troublesome." Liliana muttered with a sigh. "Escaping and using his powers as he like, he kinda reminds me of Lord Salvatore."

Erica nodded at Liliana's words. "Indeed. He has the same aura as that idiot, he also tends to act on his own without informing his companions." She leaned her back into the wall as she continue. "However, don't you think that it's only normal? After all, he needed to be ready for the battle against one of the strongest war god. It also doesn't help that he just woke from a long, long sleep. Lily, don't you think that Godou is taking this too well?"

Liliana considered Erica's words. "Yes, he is taking this too well. I actually imagined him missing his family or loved ones. But from the looks of it, he doesn't even seem to remember anyone notable." She paused before turning to the blonde. "Hey Erica, I cannot help to notice that you're calling him at first name basis."

"Hm?" Erica raised an eyebrow. "Well, he didn't seem to mind it. Besides, didn't you notice that whenever we address him by his title, he shows a displeased look? But now that we're talking about this, I also seem to notice that you weren't disturb in the slightest while facing him in your pajamas?"

During this time, Liliana looked on her own attire before blushing. "Y-you-you demon!"

* * *

The moment the blond and silver-haired knights left, Godou slumped on the bed. His headache was starting to grow more intense, he only felt like this whenever he slays a god. So why was this happening now? He sighed as he clutched his head, the pain was starting to double every passing moment.

He groaned as he buried his head into the pillow, the headache feels like his was was being torn apart. He supressed to move his body, thinking that he may accidentally use inhuman strength.

Gritting his teeth, Godou endured the pain as he let loose strangled breathe.

l2l3l2l3

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a white space, to be exact, it was a completely empty space contained nothing else. The entire place was grayish white. Even the ends of the horizon were gray. An incredible world of gray. . He also felt his head being place upon a soft object. Looking up, he saw the familiar purple-haired goddess.

"Hello Godoh! It's been a long time!" The girl wearing the white and flimsy dress greeted. Godou already know who she was.

"Hello Pandora-san, indeed it has been long. But I can't say the same for me."

"Yeah! You've been asleep for so long! That goddess really did something troublesome."

Godou sighed, even though it's been centuries but the goddess' attitude didn't even changed in the slightest. He also smiled at the thought, she still was the same.

"Well, why am I here Pandora-san? I didn't killed any gods while I was asleep now did I?" He asked with a little chuckle.

"Ho! How many times do I need to tell you to call me mama? But to answer your question, it is natural for a god-slayer to visit this place every time when they kill a god."

"I didn't killed any, right?"

"Wrong! You still haven't visited here when you defeated Caer Ibormeith! That's why you're here!"

Godou released another sigh. How could he forget?

"But you're here for a reason! Mama here wants to celebrate your awakening! Isn't this a great day?" She exclaimed happily. "Also, I want to warn you Godoh. The current generation of god-slayers are really, really powerful! Especially the new ones!"

"Pandora-san, it's common knowledge that all god-slayers are dangerous. I've never faced a god-slayer whose not powerful."

"Meh, just wanted to say it." Pandora muttered while looking at another direction. Godou fazed at her with narrowed eyes. "Fine, there's no reason at all. You were just transported here because you didn't visit last time." She admitted with puffed cheeks.

When Godou woke up for real, the feeling of the intense migraine has disappeared. The sun was already rising outside, but it was still early. Godou gazed at the window and saw the majestic view, buildings were standing tall and the windows reflected the sun's brightness. People were already doing different things from below, and he saw the sea from his spot.

"Wow, this really is amazing," he muttered as he opened the door to the balcony. He inhaled some air and stretched his arms. He smiled as he began to think about how the world changed while he was asleep.

Not even a minute later, he heard a knock from the door. The moment he opened it, he was greeted by the sight of Erica and Liliana, wearing their respective uniforms and serious expression. Seeing this, all of the worse case scenario passed through his mind.

* * *

"Huh, two Divine Beasts are running amok?" Godou asked with a sigh of relief. He was expecting news like another Heretic God, but this was better.

Erica nodded in confirmation. "It seems like the Divine Beasts were attracted to you power last night. They manifested on the island where you were using you Authorities last night." She confirmed and enjoyed the moment when Godou sulked.

"Is that so, and to think that I didn't do anything destructive." He muttered with a depressed voice.

"Do not be concerned Kusanagi Godou. It is normal for a Campione to brings disasters. In comparison to gods, a Divine Beast is not that bad." Liliana tried to reassure him.

He didn't feel any better.

"Alright, I'll go and destroy the Divine Beasts. Are there anyone in the island right now?"

"A few Great Knights from some organizations. From the reports, it seems like the two were fighting each other. I find it weird, for two Divine Beasts to appear at the same area. Does it have to do with you testing tour powers?"

"No it doesn't. It's not my fault." The god-slayer defended himself automatically.

"Well then, we will accompany you, even though we're not needed."

Telling that, Godou and the two knights left the place after eating a fulfilling breakfast.

When they arrived in the said island, most of it was already reduced into rubbles. Two Divine Beasts were fighting on the middle, while the few Great Knights were escaping the rampage. Godou descended from the sky along with the two knights. Liliana immediately ran towards her allies while Erica urged him to follow her.

"Blandelli, you've finally arrive!"

The one who greeted them was a striking black man with a shaved head and presentable face. Based from his looks, his age was from early thirties. Erica nodded at the man, while he stared at Godou with a curious expression.

"Godou, this is Clarens, a Great Knight from my organization. Clarens, Kusanagi Godou, the recently awakened Campione."

Godou nodded at him, and Clarens bowed in respect.

"I must say... I never expected you to be so... young." He said. "Well, you're a god-slayer after all. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You guys can't be affected by logic."

Just what is this man thinking of me? Godou thought, a little angered. "Yeah, but enough about that. How is the situation?"

Clarens' expression turned serious. "Many knights were wounded. These Divine Beasts are stronger than common ones. I guessed that they sucked the lingering divinity from the Authority that you used land night."

Hearing his words, Godou once again released a sigh. Thinking that he had again, caused another catastrophic event. "I see. Then I should stop them before it escalates into a major uproar." He muttered as he starts walking dejectedly in the place where the giant snake and the wolf were fighting. "Good thing that they're already weakened from fighting one another."

Erica watched in interest as the god-slayer prepared to fight. The other knights also stared at the same direction, it was rare to see a god-slayer battle, and most the the people who see them fight didn't live to tell the tale. Considering that he became a legend to some earlier civilization, she guessed that he was very good in combat.

She noticed that the two Divine Beasts stopped fighting when Godou went near them. Each of them showed anxious expressions and stopped their current brawl. From the looks of it, they became wary of Godou, who wasn't even releasing any intent.

It took a second before Erica and the other knights processed the image in front of them. In less than a second, the two Divine Beasts became frozen. Not only that, but most of their surrounding became covered by ice. Trees, rocks, even the seawater became solid ice. Godou didn't even moved nor chant, but he already managed to turn everything, except from them, into ice.

The next second, lightning descended from the skies and struck both of the frozen Divine Beasts. Both of their figures turned into dust and disappeared completely. It took a few moments before realization hit all of the spectators. The two Divine Beasts were defeated in mere seconds, and Godou wan't even putting effort at all.

This only proved how different a god-slayer is from ordinary humans. It would take at least a dozen powerful mages just to hunt one Divine Beast, yet Godou proved that he can face an army of them without taking injuries.

"Tha-that is the **[Zenith Tempest]**, the ability to control weather and attributes, is it not?" A mage fron an unknown organization said. Erica took this time to examine all of the other knights' expression. All of them, even Liliana was surprised to see how Godou dealt with the situation.

"**[Zenith Tempest] **is his most favored Authority. The one that aided him against battles against deities and god-slayers. He had mastered it to a degree where he can use it without the need for a chant. Should he unleash its full power, it can destroy and sink countries." Liliana muttered with a blank expression. Because she was a witch, it was normal for her to receive Spirit Vision, especially since she was so close to the place where the Authority was used.

Even if she knows that god-slayers were powerful, she still couldn't calm herself at what she just saw. So this is the power of a human that kills gods...

* * *

AN: On a side note, Godou was not the one who operated the elevator :)


End file.
